dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
All-Star Squadron (New Earth)
Geschichte Am späten Abend des 6. Dezember 1941 versuchen Präsident Roosevelt und ein Berater, sich mit der Justice Society of America in Verbindung zu setzen, aber niemand antwortet, da ihr Hauptquartier leer ist. In Los Angeles bieten Johnny Chambers und Tubby Watts ein Wohltätigkeitsrennen zwischen the Flash, Green Lantern und Wonder Woman, wobei der Amazonas durch eine Nase gewinnt. Wildcat überreicht Wonder Woman eine Trophäe und weist darauf hin, dass er die drei Helden treffen wollte. Die Helden verabschieden sich und treffen sich (ohne Wildcat) im nahegelegenen Echo Park, wo sie auf Solomon Grundy treffen. Keiner der Helden hat Grundy bekämpft, doch der Bösewicht behauptet, zuvor gegen sie gekämpft zu haben. Grundy besiegt das kostümierte Trio und wird von einer geheimnisvollen Stimme gerufen, um sie zu liefern oder "die Strafe zu bezahlen". Roosevelt unternimmt einen weiteren Versuch, die JSA ohne Erfolg zu kontaktieren. In New York City werden Sandman, Starman und Johnny Thunder (mit seinem persönlichen Donnerkeil) von dem berüchtigten Sky Pirate besiegt. Gleichzeitig erfährt Dr. Fate durch die Orb of Nabu, dass Wotan zurückgekehrt ist, obwohl er "für immer" besiegt wurde. Der Zauberer geht schnell weg, trotz der Ermahnung seiner Frau, er sei nicht so mächtig wie zuvor. Wotan benutzte einen verkleidetes Spectre, um seinen alten Nemesis zu besiegen und damit beide zu besiegen. Irgendwo im Südpazifik versucht Ensign Rod Reilly, seine Schwester Danette von ihrer riskanten Vulkanforschung abzubringen. In Gotham City eröffnen Superman, Batman und Robin einen neuen USO-Club, werden jedoch von Professor Zodiak besiegt. In Washington, DC, werden the Atom, Dr. Mid-Nite und Hawkman am Lincoln Memorial von The Monster angegriffen. Wenn das beste Trio der Horror-inspirierte Bösewicht ist, verwandelt sich The Monster in einen alten Mann, der den Namen Degaton als die für den Angriff verantwortliche Person nennt. Dies zu beobachten ist ein mysteriöser Mann, der dann weggeht und "seltsame metallische Geräusche auf rauem Beton macht". Als die Uhr Mitternacht schlägt, enthüllt Roosevelt, dass er gehofft hatte, die JSA für den Fall eines japanischen Angriffs bereit zu haben. Der Präsident ist immer noch erfolglos, sie zu kontaktieren. Er ist vorsichtig optimistisch, dass die Vereinigten Staaten "durchkommen werden". Am Tag der Bombardierung von Pearl Harbor sammelte Präsident Franklin Roosevelt verfügbare Superhelden im Weißen Haus und bat sie, zusammenzuarbeiten, um gegen Sabotage zu kämpfen und während des Zweiten Weltkriegs an der Heimatfront Frieden zu halten. Zu dieser Zeit waren viele Mitglieder der Gerechtigkeitsgesellschaft vom Bösewicht Per Degaton gefangengenommen worden, aber die verfügbaren Helden wurden gebeten, sich zunächst gegen einen möglichen Angriff auf die amerikanische Westküste zu schützen. Degaton selbst benutzte einige gestohlene japanische Flugzeuge, um einen solchen Angriff zu starten. Daher bestand die erste große Mission des neuen Geschwaders darin, den Angriff zu stoppen und die gefangenen Helden zu retten, die ebenfalls Teil der neuen Gruppe wurden. Der Grund für die Verwendung des Geschwaders in Kampfsituationen auf europäischen oder pazifischen Kriegsschauplätzen war, dass Adolf Hitler den Spear of Destiny besaß, ein mystisches Objekt, das ihm die Kontrolle über alle Superhelden mit magischen Kräften oder einer Verwundbarkeit für Magie gab (einschließlich Superman, Green Lantern, Doctor Fate und andere), die das von den Achsenmächten besetzte Gebiet überschritten haben. Utensilien Ausrüstung: Keine bekannt. Transport: Keine bekannt. Waffen: Keine bekannt. Frühere Mitglieder * Air Wave (Larry Jordan) * Amazing Man (Will Everett) * Americommando (Tex Thompson) * Aquaman (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis Only) * Blackhawk (Janos Prohaska) * Blue Beetle (Daniel Garrett) (Post-Crisis Only) * Blue Boys ** Little Boy Blue (Tommy Rogers) ** Little Miss Redhead (Janie) * Captain Triumph (Lance Gallant) * Commander Steel (Hank Heywood) * Doctor Occult * Firebrand (Danette Reilly) * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Judomaster (Hadley Jagger) (Post-Crisis only) * Tiger (Masi Tanaka) (Post-Crisis only) * The King (King Standish) * Liberty Belle (Libby Lawrence) * Johnny Quick (Johnny Chambers) * Manhunter (Paul Kirk) * Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel) * Robin (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) * Robotman (Robert Crane/Paul Dennis) * Sandy the Golden Boy (Sanderson Hawkins) * Sargon the Sorcerer * Speed Saunders * Tarantula (Jonathan Law) * TNT (Thomas N. Thomas) * Tor (Jim Slade) * Whip (Rod Gaynor) * Zatara the Magician (John Zatara) Seven Soldiers of Victory * Spider (Tom Ludlow Hallaway) (Post-Crisis only) * Billy Gunn (Post-Crisis only) * Crimson Avenger (Lee Travis) * Green Arrow (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) * Shining Knight (Justin Arthur) * Speedy (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) * Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) * Stripesy * Stuff the Chinatown Kid (Danny Leong) * Vigilante (Greg Sanders) * Wing Freedom Fighters * Uncle Sam * Black Condor (Richard Grey, Jr.) * Phantom Lady (Sandra Knight) * Doll Man (Darrel Dane) * Firebrand (Rod Reilly) * Human Bomb (Roy Lincoln) * Jester (Chuck Lane) * Manhunter (Dan Richards) * Midnight (Dave Clark) * Miss America (Joan Dale) * Plastic Man * Ray (Langford Terrill) * Red Bee (Richard Raleigh) Justice Society of America * Atom (Al Pratt) * Batman (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) * Hourman (Rex Tyler) * Johnny Thunder & Yz, the Thunderbolt * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Spectre (Jim Corrigan) * Starman (Ted Knight) * Superman (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) * Wildcat (Ted Grant) * Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) (Pre-Crisis only) Young All-Stars (Post-Crisis only) * Dyna-Mite (Daniel Dunbar) * Flying Fox * Fury (Helena Kosmatos) * Iron Munro * Neptune Perkins * Tigress (Paula Brooks) * Tsunami (Miya Shimada) Squadron of Justice (Post-Crisis only) * Bulletman (James Barr) * Bulletgirl (Susan Kent) * Commando Yank (Chase Yale) * Phantom Eagle (Mickey Malone) * Ibis the Invincible (Amentep) * Minute-Man (Jack Weston) * Mister Scarlet (Brian Butler) * Pinky (Pinky Butler) * Spy Smasher (Alan Armstrong) Verbündete * Arak, Son of Thunder (Bright-Sky-After-Storm) * Black Pirate (Jon Valor) * Golden Gladiator (Marcus of Rome) * Justice League of America * Miss Liberty (Bess Lynn) * Silent Knight (Brian Kent) * Strong Bow * Super-Chief (Flying Stag) * Trigger Twins (Walt and Wayne Trigger) * Iron Maiden (Valda) Marvel Family (Pre-Crisis only) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Captain Marvel Jr (Freddy Freeman) * Mary Marvel (Mary Bromfield) Infinity, Inc. * Silver Scarab/Sandman (Hector Hall) * Fury (Lyta Trevor) * Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) * Nuklon (Albert Rothstein) * Brainwave, Jr. (Henry King, Jr.) * Northwind (Norda Cantrell) * Obsidian (Todd Rice) Young Allies (Post-Crisis only) * The Squire (Percy Sheldrake) * Fireball (Sonya Chuikov) * Kuei * Phantasmo (Jean-Marc de Villars) Newsboy Legion * Anthony Rodriguez / Big Words * John Gabrielli / Gabby * Patrick MacGuire / Scrapper * Tommy Thompkins * Walter Johnson Kategorie:Gute Teams Kategorie:Teams